Twilight Paths
by RoxasUnwritten
Summary: Riku is looking for Sora and thinks he found him, but relize his search is not over. Roxas is confused about his exsistence, Axel want to be there for him but knows Roxas has to live out his own Destiny [AxelxRoxas,RikuxSora]No Review Can't Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**: Hey I hope you all enjoy this. I worked really hard to make it perfect XD! Constructive Crit. is welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: Characters property of Square Enix and Disney

**Twilight Paths**  
The night grew bitter; gently the rain fell over the streets. The neon lights seemed to grow brighter and the shadows, darker. The city was vacant, empty; the only hint of life, if you could call it life at all, was the roaming heartless. Riku looked down at them gathering, plotting. It was a surprise that he could see anything at all, his eyes blindfolded, his brilliant silver hair flowing, almost defying gravity.

"The road in between light and darkness…" he whispered. His soul seemed to pour out his sorrows and pain, his darkness slowly taking over. His sad eyes looked up; the sky seemed so lonely, almost as if it understood his feelings, his hidden emotions. He looked down returning his attention back to the heartless; he was there, fighting them head on. His presence was strong and determined, but he grew weaker by the second.

"Ruthless and reckless…." Riku's sad face forced a smile,

"He reminds me of you……" his smile grew bigger "But of course he would…. on 'Memory Skyscraper'"

The boy's fight was still strong, but he was surrounded and he knew he could do nothing; he looked up at Riku, almost hesitating to make a move of trust, knowing if he didn't he was gone. Without warning, he lept onto the base of the tower speeding upward while he hurled one of his keyblade's at him. With no hesitant reaction, Riku jumped down catching the weapon, receiving pure hatred from the boy as they passed each other.

Riku landed striking the heartless gathering around him. The boy landed behind him, both nodding at each other as a sign of approval .They fought back to back, easily killing off the army of heartless that seemed to grow bigger each second. Striking their last heartless their keyblades clashed, allies turned enemies, but Riku knew this was their destiny.

"Where's Sora" Riku yelled, holding up his keyblade ready to strike at any given moment. They stepped into the light, Riku still on guard. The boy lowered his keyblade and looked up at him, staring at him; his deep blue eyes seemed to shine in the light.

Riku grew silent, his blindfold wet as his eyes swelled up, his mind over flowing with memories of the past. Memories of the island and Kairi, but for some reason Sora stuck in his mind.

He slowly walked up to the boy, embracing him as tears trickled down his face. He leaned back and looked down into his eyes, the look of soft tenderness stood out in which he remembered. The boy looked up at Riku, the feeling seemed so familiar and comforting to him, but his anger was too much and pushed Riku away. His hatred poured at of him, his face slightly wet from a single tear as he looked down at his keyblade.

Riku realized that this wasn't Sora, but he felt so much like him. He stared into his eyes again, and this time saw a deep hatred and sadness in them. He looked up at the shimmering stars, his blindfold soaked from his tears. This boy wasn't Sora, but he sensed a part of him, somewhere in him.

Riku continued to gaze into the sky, a slight smile grew on his face

"You look just like him... Roxas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: The second installment in my fanfic, lol a lot of pairings in this fic, but I like it. Lol I guess this one is AxelxRoxas! Some Reviews and Constructive Crit. is welcomed! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! TT sob

**Disclaimer**: All characters in this belong to Square Enix and Disney

* * *

"_You look just like him… Roxas"_

"You look…, just like him…" Roxas repeated softly, his head against a pillow staring up at the celiing ,his metallic room was bitter cold. He looked outside, the rain started to pick up, hitting the window slightly harder. His thoughts seemed to be scattered all over the place. These words seemed to repeat, _"You look just like him…"_ his mind kept replaying these words like a broken record. Roxas' mind was taunting him, telling him lies, making him go insane. He knew it and tried to ignore it the best he could

"_You look just like him..." _the words repeated, his mind trying to make him crack.

"_You look just like him… Roxas" _it repeated tauntingly.

"Like who!" He yelled out in frustration.

"_You look just like So…" _

"I don't look like him!" he shouted out, "I don't look like Sora!" screaming, tears flowing down his face. His whole world seemed to turn upside down, he didn't even know who this Sora was, yet he dreamt about him constantly. "I don't look like him…" he softly said looking down at a picture on his night stand. "I don't look like Sora…, I am _me_, I am Roxas…"

Axel sat against Roxas' door listening to his suffering. Every night he would hear Roxas cry himself to sleep, even scream out. The only thing he could do was try to make his stay in 'The Castle that Never was' as enjoyable as possible. He wished he could just go inside and embrace Roxas as he cried out, letting him know that some one was there for him. He leaned his head back, and continued to listen.

"Why do I feel…? Why?"

Roxas heart seemed to ache, again his mind playing tricks on him. He had no heart, but he still felt emotions. He could feel love, happiness, but most of all pain and sadness. He picked up the picture and stared at it. A fake smile grew on his face, it was him and Axel. The only time he ever felt loved was with Axel. Axel seemed to understand him, and he seemed to understand Axel, oddly enough. Roxas put his hands over the spot where his heart should be, he felt lost and empty inside. His "heart" ached; he felt the pain but knew it wasn't there.

"I have no heart … so why does it ache…?" he asked out loud, lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The bitter cold blew against his delicate skin, making him shiver. Roxas put his arms behind his head, only thinking of Axel, wishing that one day he would embrace him like Riku did. That he could feel the warmth and comfort again, at least one more time.

"I love you Axel" he said aloud. He closed his eyes, trying to feel that warmth again. Trying to feel that sense of security he felt with Riku, just trying to feel at all.

Axel's eye became watery, he never felt this way before, and he never knew what _this_ love felt like. He wasn't even sure he could feel this emotion at all, but he didn't care. He stood up and faced the door. He was going to tell Roxas his feelings, even if they weren't his own, he would still tell him. He lifted his hand and went to knock on the door, but he stopped. He hear whimpering, Roxas was crying again, it always seemed like that. He put his hand down and looked at the ground. Maybe this wasn't a good night to tell him.

"I love you too, Roxas. I love you with all my heart" he whispered as he turned away to go back into his room, stopping to looked back. "No, I'm telling him!" he whispered in determination walking toward Roxas' room again. He opened the door, Roxas with his face in a pillow.

"Hey kid…" Axel smiled; Roxas jumped up, quickly wiping his tears away forcing a fake smile

"Oh… Hi Axel" he sniffed.

"I… ummm…. Heh heh, Roxas..."

"Yea…." Roxas slowly said a little confused at what Axel wanted, trying to force his tears back, trying to stay tough for Axel. He knew Axel well enough to know something was up; he rubbed his eyes trying hard to force the tears back, making whimpering noises.

Axel sighed trying to be strong, "Roxas…" he walked up, sat on his bed and tightly embraced him. Roxas sat there stiff, in shock. Was this really happening? "I hear you crying at night…" Axel said softly, holding on to Roxas not letting him go. Roxas looked at him, almost mortified at what he heard, "You… you do?" He stuttered, terrified.

"I do…" Axel looked into his eyes; his green eyes seemed to glisten. Axel smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "I love you…" Roxas eyes swelled up with more tear as he laid his head down on his lap, clinging to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

Axel smile, and looked at this kid on his lap. "Oh Roxas..." he said stroking the boys soft blonde hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry Axel" Roxas said rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry for ruining your new cloak and... and just crying on you, he studdered holding on to Axel's waist his head on his chest.

"I love you Axel" he looked up at his green eyes

"I know..."

"Stay with me tonight, don't leave me... please don't ever leave my side"

Axel kissed Roxas on his forehead and stroked his hair, "I will never leave you..."

Axel and Roxas slept side by side, Axel holding on to Roxas as he softly wept in his sleep.

"I will never leave your side, never"


End file.
